Gateway To Thousen Shows
Though Infrequent, Gateway To Thousen's live shows are an interesting sight. While they have had just a few proper performance to date, they have played a few songs during Crow sets as well. Gateway's live shows consist of a collective of members. =Pfaff Center- May 7, 2005= The first Gateway preformance ever. Performed a short set within the Crow set. Band on this occasion was Giovanni Colantonio, Doug Linse, Sutton Dewey on keyboard drums, and Jack Samels on bass. Setlist *She Wants to Live on the Sun *Awkward Nights *Satan is Coming in a Storm Cloud =JFF3= This was supposed to be a Crow performance, but due to a lack of practicing, the show became a small, intimate show that was more Gateway-centic. Band on this occasion was Giovanni Colantonio, Doug Linse, Jack Samels, Sutton Dewey, and Andrew Hoffman on back-up vocals. Setlist *Muthafuckin' Homefries *These Cookies (Crow Song) *Rainshowers Make the Bitches Wanna Play *Head South (Modest Mouse cover) *Paper Thin Walls (Modest Mouse cover; Impromptu) =Christmas Party 12/23/05= A spontaneous Gateway performance occurred after 'Nuff Said played a short set. Band on this occasion consisted of Doug Linse, Giovanni Colantonio, and other unknown members. Setlist *Ninja Wamma-Jamma (Flavour cover) =Italian American Club= The band played a show in tribute to Jack Samels for his going away party. This was Gateway's first true live show, bringing a full band to the event. The new incarnation of Gateway featured Andrew Thomas on bass and Franco Campese on drums. Setlist *Mutherfuckin' Homefries *Satan's Coming In A Stormcloud *Shake The Trees *The Hardest Button To Button (The White Stripes cover) *Encore: She Wants To Live On The Sun =Malouuffest= Gateway was schedules to headline a show in Elie Malouff's garage with The Illustious Man Chorus opening. Unforutunately, due to scheduling issues, Gateway played first. The set was cut very short due to terrible technical problems with both the band and equipment. Other bands at the event included The Tangents, Pete Day and Eric Hanz's noise band, and The Illustrious Man Chorus. Setlist *The Notebook *Man (Yeah Yeah Yeahs cover) *Motherfuckin' Homefries *Satan is Coming in a Stormcloud (abandoned after intro) *Prophecies On A Hilltop *Awkward Nights (abandoned after first verse) =Pfaff Center 12/29/07= A Cystic Fibrosis Benefit Concert, this was Gateway's first headlining performance. Other performers included The Astaires, Alex Sakach, Dirty Flamingo, and The Quibblers. This was also the unveiling of Noise Man, as he performed with the band on "Up A Saddle Creek Without a Paddle." Setlist *Limousine Skatepark *The Notebook *Still Alive (Song from Portal) *Violence on a Hilltop *Satan is Coming in a Stormcloud *Muthafuckin' Homefries *Hats Off for the Farmhand *Learning to Love in the Face of an Opressive Russian Regime (with Mike Norton) *Up a Saddle Creek Without a Paddle *Rainshowers Make the Bitches Wanna Play *Shake the Trees *She Wants to Live on the Sun *Prophecies on a Hilltop/In Heaven (David Lynch cover) =Medfield TV Studios 7/15/08= The filming of the Medfield TV show "The 359" episode featuring Gateway. The first performance to feature Sutton Dewey as a member. Setlist *Boys and Girls, Look at the Birds *Up a Saddle Creek Without a Paddle *The Notebook *She Wants to Live on the Sun *Prophecies on a Hilltop/In Heaven (David Lynch cover) *encore: Country-Western Single =Italian American Club 7/18/08= With Guinivere as the opener. The show was the first to actually premiere Sutton Dewey to an audience. The band's set was cut short after a mess up on the song "Limousine Skatepark." The band decided to cut the songs "She Wants To Live On The Sun" and "Prophecies On a Hilltop" due to time constraints. The band also revealed the title of their third album, Kimbol's Wing, at this show. Setlist *Violence on a Hilltop *The Notebook *Country-Western Single *Shake the Trees *Up a Saddle Creek Without a Paddle *Muthafuckin Homefries *Boys and Girls, Look at the Birds *Sleep Now In The Fire (Bawitdaba) (Rage Against the Machine/Kid Rock cover) *Satan is Coming in a Stormcloud *The Senile Old Fool Waits in Line *Film Camp *Tom Sawyer (Rush cover)/Limousine Skatepark (abandoned) *Rosa, You Shoulda Been a Dancer =Starbucks, Mashpee MA, 8/21/08= Giovanni Colantonio and Doug Linse played a two-person acoustic show. I'll fix the order later. Setlist *Eterna *Theme from "Midnight Cowboy" *Boys and Girls, Look at the Birds *Satan is Coming in a Storm Cloud *Ode to Joy (request, cover) *Carcrashes (Loose Lips Sink Ships song) *Gravity Rides Everything (Modest Mouse cover) *Time is on My Side *Killing in the Name/Sleep Now In The Fire (Rage Against the Machine covers) *Prophecies on a Hilltop *Watching Teepees Fly Across the Reservation *Rosa, You Shoulda Been a Dancer *Wild Packs of Family Dogs (Modest Mouse cover) *They Installed Lights in the Velvet Underground *Whalers on the Moon Encore: *The Notebook *At Least That's What You Said (Wilco cover) *Satan is Coming in a Stormcloud (requested by Starbucks employees) *"Rugrats" Theme (request) *She Don't Use Jelly (Flaming Lips cover) *The Mariner's Revenge Song (partial Decemberists cover) *Whalers on the Moon =Italian American Club 11/28/08= The "Bad Decision '05" tour. With Guinivere and the Afternoon Ninja ([[Greg Linse]). This was the first show played after Kimbol's Wing was finally completed. The show was also in support of Gateway's "Bad Decisions EP," which got it's name after the show was named. The Notebook was on the setlist, but the band decided not to play it. The gap was later filled by Five Dollar Footlong. Setlist *15 Down the Hole *Bro/What Does It Mean Bro? *Shake the Trees *Up a Saddle Creek Without a Paddle *Killing in the Name of Country Western Single *Don't Squirm (partial Crow cover) *Muthafuckin' Homefries *Awkward Nights *Limousine Star-Spangled Skatepark *Satan is Coming in a Stormcloud Jazz Intro *Satan is Coming in a Stormcloud *First Kiss *Tiny Town for Big Kids *Five Dollar Footlong (request, with Bryan Grove and Pete Day) *Prophecies on a Hilltop/In Heaven (David Lynch cover)/Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect (Decemberists tease) *Rosa, You Shoulda Been a Dancer *Whalers on the Moon (Futurama Cover) =Italian American Club 6/13/09= With Melophobe Radio and Afternoon Ninja. Setlist *Rosa, You Shoulda Been a Dancer *Sleep Now in the Fire (Rage Against the Machine tease) *Killing in the Name of Country Western Paper Planes *Bro/What Does it Mean Bro? *Shake the Trees *Limousine Skatepark *Awkward Nights/Take on Me (A-Ha cover) *New Song *Prophecies on a Hilltop/In Heaven/You Were Right (Built to Spill lyric tease)